There is an abundance of information available on the internet: some very valuable and some worthless. The relevance and importance of information varies from user to user, and over time the preferences of a single user may change. Unfortunately, past preferences of the user are often controlled by a backend system that the user may have no direct control over. For example, a search system may weight a user's preferences based on the articles the user has viewed in the past, or the preferences of the user's friend network. Unfortunately, the weighting of the backend classification system may or may not reflect the actual interests of the user and thus may present substantial bias. The bias presented by the classifier of the classification system may make it difficult to obtain information that best reflect the user's real interests.
Additionally, with the growth and abundance of available information, individuals find it increasingly difficult to engage with, store, and share information. Although an increasing number of businesses and individuals collect and organize complex digital content via their electronic devices, systems and methods for engaging with the information are not as easily adapted/customized to the preferences and needs of the information consumer. Furthermore, the number and types of devices owned/operated by an individual user has grown in the absence of a coherent system and method for integrating or combining various types of such devices to provide users with synergistic benefits unachievable through a single device.